


Marvin Gaye and Rose Petals

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yangyang, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Only for a short bit, Painful Sex, Qian Kun is Whipped, Top Qian Kun, kun is a cheesy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Kun wants Yangyang's first time to be memorable





	Marvin Gaye and Rose Petals

“I have a surprise for you…close your eyes” Kun smiles sweetly in Yangyang’s direction as he grabs his hand and leads him into the bedroom. “Okay, you can open them…” Kun’s heart swelled with pride when he hears Yangyang’s surprised gasp.

Yangyang was speechless as his head turned from one side to another taking in the whole scene. There was soft music playing in the room which was dimly lit by raspberry scented candles and there were rose petals on the floor and on the bed.

“I know it’s kind of cheesy but I wanted to do something nice…do you like it?” Yangyang was still a virgin and he had trusted Kun with something so precious that the older wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

“It’s amazing, thank you!” Yangyang threw his arms around Kun bringing him closer into a tight hug, his head nestled on the crook of Kun’s neck. He started peppering his neck with little kisses until Kun pulled away slightly so he could tilt Yangyang’s chin up and lean down into a loving kiss. They didn’t break the kiss as Kun walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Yangyang along with him until the back of his knees hit the mattress and both went tumbling down.

They laughed together until Kun stopped and stared deeply in Yangyang’s eyes. “I’m so in love with you…” he whispered, afraid if he lifted his voice the moment would be gone.

“Me too…” Yangyang replied after flashing Kun his blinding smile. Kun leaned down to capture Yangyang’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. After all, they had all night and he didn’t want to rush things and for this moment to be over too soon.

They kissed for what felt both like hours and a single second. Kun’s tongue peeking out to lick Yangyang’s bottom lip until the younger got the hint and parted his lips allowing him entrance. Their tongues moved together in sync as Kun slipped his hands underneath Yangyang’s shirt, letting them explore his body. Yangyang pulled on the hem of Kun’s shirt and the other pulled away from their kiss, removing first his own shirt and then Yangyang’s.

He stopped for a second to take in how beautiful Yangyang looked like this, shirtless, messy hair and kiss swolen lips before leaning down towards his neck. He started by leaving small, butterfly like kisses all over his neck and down to his collarbones, eliciting little pleased sighs from Yangyang. Kun then surprised him by sucking and biting the skin, not enough to draw blood, but definitely enough to leave a mark. He could feel Yangyang tightening inside his jeans and pulled away to help him get out of them, still leaving his underwear on. Kun went back to littering Yangyang’s neck and chest in red and purple blotches before taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Yangyang cried out as his hips bucked up against Kun. Kun just chuckled and continued sucking, alternating between both nipples as he pushed Yangyang’s hips down, smiling at the frustrated whine he let out.

Desperate pleas fell from Yangie’s lips as Kun continued suckling and licking his hardened nipples, while holding Yangyang’s hips down to keep him from moving. Kun pulled away for a second, a devious look on his face before biting down on the small nub. Yangyang’s face contorted in pleasure and a loud moan escaped his throat as Kun soothed the pain with little licks and kisses. Kun stopped when he felt Yangyang’s body spasming underneath him and pulled back once again, coming face to face with a beet red Yangyang, who was trying to cover his face at all costs. A knowing smile adorned his features and Kun immediately looked down, cooing when he saw the big wet stain on Yangyang’s underwear.

“No, don’t hide, sweetheart…did I make you feel that good?” Yangyang shyly nodded as Kun pulled his hands away from his face before leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

“I’m sorry…I tried to hold on but i-it just felt so good…” Kun felt like cooing again at the pout on his baby’s lips. As cute as he looked, Kun still leaned down to kiss that pout away, peppering Yangyang’s lips with little pecks.

“There’s no reason to apologize, my angel! Tonight is all about you…I want to make you feel good” he brushed Yangyang’s hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. “Let’s take these off, okay? I’ll clean you up…don’t worry, we have all night…”

Kun reached down towards Yangyang’s underwear at the same time as the younger did and Kun covered Yangyang’s hands with his own as he helped him pull down his briefs.

“You too…” Yangyang whined as his blush deepened and his hands reached towards Kun’s jeans. As much as he loved having Kun’s undivided attention, being the only one naked made him feel vulnerable. Kun smiled at him sweetly before sitting up on his knees and pulling Yangyang up with him. He guided Yangyang’s hands to his torso and once again covered them in his own hands as the younger explored his body with his fingertips. Yangyang’s hands started to slip lower towards the button and zipper of Kun’s jeans and he quickly undid them, in a hurry to get them off. Kun let out a groan when Yangyang’s fingers softly grazed over the bulge in his boxers.

“Should we get rid of these, baby boy?” Kun said sweetly as he tilted Yangyang’s face up. He blushed and nodded as Kun took his hands and guided them so Yangyang could pull down his clothes. Yangyang audibly gulped when he came face to face with Kun’s cock, immediately cringing at his involuntary reflex. It’s not like he was a complete stranger to what Kun was packing inside his tight jeans as they’ve had their hands down eachother’s pants enough times for Yangyang to know what to expect. But it was different now when he knew where it was going. Kun might not be the biggest but he was definitely thick and his apprehension must have shown on his face because in no time he felt Kun’s hands cupping his cheeks.

“Look at me, beautiful…are you sure about this? If you’re not ready we can stop here, okay?”

“No! I want this…please Kun, I’m ready…” his hands shot up to cover Kun’s as he slightly turned his face so he could leave a small kiss on one of his palms. Yangyang would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, but he trusted his boyfriend and he was ready.

Kun leaned down to kiss Yangyang’s forehead before getting up from the bed so he could remove his clothes and reach into the bedside table, bringing more than one bottle of lube with him, leaving more inside. He suspected he might have bought the entire stock from their closest store, but he didn’t want to risk hurting his baby. He got back on the bed and pushed Yangyang down settling between his spread legs. A rush of love for the younger warmed his chest at the look of pure trust in Yangyang’s eyes and he leaned down into a kiss both loving and passionate, caring and hungry, knowing that even without words, Yangyang had gotten the message ‘I love you’. After one last peck, he sat back up and grabbed a pillow which he placed under Yangyang’s hips to make him more comfortable.

“Remember, if I’m hurting you or if you want to stop just tell me…okay, baby?” Kun waited for Yangyang’s nod before opening the bottle of lube and coating two of his fingers. Yangyang flected his legs and used his hands to keep his cheeks spread apart as a deep blush graced his features. He felt so vulnerable like this, so exposed but the hungry look on Kun’s face made up for it. “Fuck…look at you…so pretty for me” Kun said as one of his hands covered Yangyang’s, helping him keep himself spread open. His lube covered fingers hovered for a few seconds above Yangyang’s tight, pink hole before finally touching the puckered entrance. At first, Kun just massaged the rim with gentle touches soaking in the soft moans leaving Yangyang’s mouth before dipping his middle finger in. Yangyang tensed for a second at the intrusion before relaxing when he felt Kun’s free hand wrap around his leg and pet him soothingly. It felt a bit strange but not bad to have Kun’s finger carefully slip in and out of him and it definitely didn’t feel bad when Kun’s finger prodded at something inside him that made him see stars.

“Can you…fuck please c-can you…the-there again?” Yangyang managed to stutter out as his hands spread himself wider.

“Here?” Kun smiled as he pushed against Yangyang’s prostate and watched as his eyes fluttered shut. After a few moments of stimulation, his index joined his middle finger near the rim before slipping them both slowly inside. Once again he could feel Yangyang tensing up as he drew in a shuddering breath. Kun turned his head to the side to leave a gentle kiss on Yangyang’s calf as he removed his fingers and grabbed the lube again. He covered his fingers in a new coat of lube and added some around his hole as well before trying again. “Relax, baby…look at me, you’re doing so well…can you relax for me?” Yangyang took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on Kun’s face and his hand drawing comforting circles on his thigh. Under the praises falling from Kun’s lips he was able to relax enough for the other to slip his fingers all the way in without the previous burn and discomfort.

Kun kept an attentive eye on Yangyang’s face when he started scissoring his fingers, alternating it with prostate massages when he started to look uncomfortable. Yangyang really seemed to love having his prostate played with as his moans got impossibly louder when Kun touched it. Kun had a loving smile plastered on his lips as he continued fingering Yangyang slowly, drunk on the little whines and gasps he let out. When he felt like he could move two fingers around with ease, Kun took them out to add another big coat of lube, this time to his ring finger.

“Kun…kiss, please?” Yangyang asked and Kun’s heart melted at the shy look on his face. What kind of monster would Kun be to deny his baby a kiss? He almost considered teasing Yangyang, kissing anywhere but his lips, but he had looked so sweet and asked so nicely that Kun decided against it. Maybe some other time. So he leaned down and took Yangyang’s lips as his free hand ran through his hair and his lubed fingers slipped inside him. This time the slide was easier as Yangyang was distracted with Kun’s tongue tickling the roof of his mouth and Kun’s other fingers carding through his hair, nails slightly scratching at his scalp. He kept on distracting Yangyang with kisses as he slid his fingers in and out of him until finally Kun pulled away with Yangyang’s bottom lip trapped between his teeth eliciting a small groan from him. Yangyang whined when Kun’s fingers went back to prodding softly at his prostate. His pace got increasingly faster to the point where Yangie’s cock was leaking precum everywhere and tears were falling down his cheeks.

“S-stop…I’m gonna cum, I want to cum with you and I ca-I can’t do it three times…” Yangyang cried out as he held tightly onto Kun’s wrist. Kun cooed at the cute tone of Yangyang’s voice as he pulled his fingers out, taking the time to admire how his pretty pink hole gaped around nothing. He pulled Yangyang’s shaking legs down and leaned to leave kisses all over his neck and jaw as he blindly reached for the now half empty bottle of lube.

Kun lubed himself up and got closer to Yangyang. He leaned down to leave one last kiss to his forehead before positioning himself at Yangyang’s entrance and slowly starting to push in. Halfway through he could tell Yangyang wasn’t okay, the younger tensing around him and his legs clamping shut.

“H-hurts…” Kun’s heart fell at the pained tone of Yangyang’s voice. He wasn’t sure whether to give him some time to adjust or just pull out but his decision became easy when Yangyang let out a whimper and his eyes started to water.

“I’m so sorry, my angel…” Kun had pulled out slowly, trying not to hurt him even further and was now wiping the tears away from Yangyang’s cheeks. “I’m sorry…do you want to stop?” Yangyang shook his head. “Do you want me to bottom, baby?”

“N-no, I want to do it…it just hurt a lot…” Yangyang let out a cute little sniffle and Kun started peppering his face with small kisses. Kun loved him so much and it pained him that he had actually hurt his baby.

“Fuck…I’m sorry, sweetheart! Let me prepare you better and we’ll use more lube, okay?”

“Okay, but first…kiss” Yangyang reached out, pulling Kun closer. He knew Kun didn’t want to hurt him but he still needed the comfort, and being in Kun’s arms was the best feeling there was. Kun lay down on his side and pulled Yangyang into his chest as they kissed gently for a good amount of time until Kun sat up, placing Yangyang again on his back.

“Should we try again?” Yangyang nodded as Kun carded his fingers through his hair. He lubed up his fingers but decided to start with just one and start the prepping from the beginning.

“You can add more…” Yangyang whined in frustration as Kun laughed and went back to two fingers. He was still loose enough that Kun could move around two fingers easily so he added one more, stopping to add more lube every now and then. Kun grabbed onto Yangyang’s cock, which had gone soft in the meantime, once he started to scissor the three fingers to try to distract him from the burn. He jerked him off with slow movements and added pressure to the head, causing Yangyang to let out small pleased moans. Yangyang looked relaxed enough, pushing back onto Kun’s fingers so Kun decided to try something. He coated his pinky in lube and started to insert it slowly, his eyes not leaving Yangyang’s face scouring for any sign of pain or discomfort. When he was sure Yangyang was okay he started to spread his fingers, slowly, carefully, all the while pinching and playing with his nipples.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Yangyang just whined in response, his eyes having fluttered shut a while ago. "Yangie...use your words, baby..." Kun cooed.

“Feel so good...need more! K-Kun, please…fuck me, please, please…!”

"Good boy..." Kun leaned down to leave a quick kiss to Yangyang's right cheek as he threw away the empty bottle of lube before getting the second one and covering his cock in a very generous amount of it. He didn’t want to make the same mistake again. Once again, Kun positioned himself at Yangyang’s entrance before starting to push in, this time jerking him off and kissing him at the same time.

“Good?” Kun asked once he had bottomed out without much resistance from Yangyang as he brushed Yangyang’s sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Fuck…yes, good…feel so full…” Yangyang could barely keep his eyes open. He could feel Kun filling him so completely, yet it didn’t hurt this time, and all he wanted was for him to start moving. He couldn’t even form coherent sentences but Kun seemed to get the point when Yangyang started to move back and then push himself back on his cock. He started with small, slow thrusts which had Yangyang whining and wrapping his legs around Kun’s waist, pulling him closer and deeper.

“You’re so tight, fuck baby…am I hurting you?” the pressure of Yangyang’s tight walls all around him was heavenly but there was still that little nag of worry on the back of his mind, even with Yangyang’s pleased moans filling his ears.

“No, fu-fuck…doesn’t hurt. Please go faster, pl-please Kun” this was all Kun needed to hear before speeding up his thrusts and leaning down to capture Yangyang’s lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was wet and sloppy, their teeth clashing together in their hurry to get more of the other. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room and so did their gasps and moans and groans. Yangyang held tightly onto his shoulders, his blunt nails leaving red marks on his back as Kun thrust into him with strong, deep thrusts. Kun’s hands ran up and down Yangyang’s sides as Kun didn’t know where to place them until he settled on playing with Yangyang’s cock in time with his thrusts.

"You're doing so well, sweetheart..." Kun changed his angle a little hitting Yangyang’s prostate spot on and causing him to cry out. He could tell Yangyang was getting close, his abs tensing and his cock twitching in his hand and all it took was Kun’s thumb pressing into his slit for Yangyang to spill all over both of them as moans and profanities escaped his lips. It only took a couple more thrusts into Yangyang’s extra tight heat for Kun’s cum to fill Yangyang up. He rode him through both of their orgasms and finally pulled out when Yangyang’s small body started to tremble in overstimulation. Kun took a second to appreciate his cum leaking out of Yangyang’s pink, gaping hole before turning his attention to Yangyang’s face.

“How are you feeling? Did you like it?” Kun was now lovingly caressing Yangyang’s cheek, wanting to make sure he was okay.

“So good, it was perfect…cuddle?” Yangyang’s eyes were drooping as he reached out to Kun with little grabby hands. Kun laughed at his cuteness but didn’t let himself be pulled in.

“Let me clean you up first…you’ll feel all sticky when you wake up…”

“That’s a problem for future me…please, Kun…cuddles?” Yangyang made an effort to open his eyes and give Kun his best puppy eyes all the while trying to pull him closer once again. Kun’s resolve crumbled and he turned to grab the closest piece of clothing to at least wipe their stomachs before getting into bed and pulling Yangyang onto his side.

“I love you so much, my angel…” Kun whispered and kissed the top of Yangyang’s head. Yangyang sleepily cuddled closer to Kun’s warmth before letting sleep take over.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual find me on tumblr or twitter (same name)  
this was a cc prompt


End file.
